The Untold Story
by Moon Lily91
Summary: Everyone of Nippon knows Amaterasu's deeds as Shiranui one hundred years ago. But what adventure did she have before helping Nagi slay Orochi? This is the story of what was left unsaid, and the beginning of everything.


The Untold Story

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. All I heard was the sound of the wind in my ears as well as my own heartbeat. The sunrays were warm against my skin and the smell of grass and forest filled my nose. As I ran, I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed because of the fun I was having, and I looked over my shoulder to see if my rival was keeping up. The poor guy seemed out of breath, and yet he was still close behind. I reached the mountainside, and stopped running. I waited for him, which only took a couple seconds. We both panted, regaining our breath.

"Okay, you win," he said to me, looking a little disappointed. "You're officially the fastest on the Celestial Plain."

"Told you so," I said, smiling at him. "When it comes to racing, I'm the best."

"Who would think less, Amaterasu?"

"Heh... Good job, Makoto. You were a very worthy opponent. No one has ever been able to keep up with me like you."

"I could still use some work, though," he said, feeling a little embarrassed by the compliment. "I have a long way to go before I can outrace you."

"Practice makes perfect," I said with a smile. "I'm going to rest for a while. What are you going to do?"

"I promised Aki that I would help her plant some new trees. Not exactly my idea of fun, but it'll benefit everyone, right?"

I nodded and he smiled back at me. I watched him walk away, disappearing into the forest. He, like all the other male Celestials, wore a white tunic, but it revealed part of their chests. The female Celestials, however, wore white dresses. They also had wings that sprouted from their heads. I find it strange because I'm the only one who doesn't have that. Or maybe I'm strange to them? I mean, I'm nothing like them. I have snow white hair that is mid-back length. I also have a piece of hair on my right, closest to my face, which is tipped with black. Perhaps the strangest trait about me is that I have red markings on my face. The crimson markings are near my eyes and on my forehead.

Unlike the Celestials, I wore a pure white kimono, red flames decorated on the sleeves and bottom. I also had a rosary around my neck. This rosary was made up of one hundred beads, ninety-nine orange beads, and one blue bead. A strange accessory I wore was that I carry around a shield on my back. Beautiful, colorful flames resonate from it, and it doesn't harm me at all. The mark of the sun is also on it. The shield has a very fitting name, which I gave it. It is Solar Flare.

I was pretty much the only one carrying it around, the other Celestials were very peaceful, almost pacifists. I find it a little funny how we're so much alike yet completely different at the same time. However, unlike them, I was a deity. Sure, they were divine as well, but there was an obvious difference between them and me. I was able to use a special power, one that allowed me to control the elements and the heavens. I can make it day or night whenever I pleased, can move fire and water, create and destroy, and so much more.

I sighed as I sat down, leaning against the rock behind me. Of course, since I am the sun goddess, I had to use my powers wisely. Otherwise, well, I wouldn't be the sun goddess for long. I'll admit that I'm not a perfect goddess, but I do my best. I looked at the rosary hanging around my neck, and began counting the many beads. I got to fifty-six when I dozed off. I had no idea how long I was asleep until I jumped in my own sleep. I looked at my surroundings, feeling alert from my dream. I couldn't quite remember it but I knew I was falling from someplace.

I looked at the position of the sun, realizing that I had been asleep for at least an hour. I got up and leisurely walked through the forest, making my way back to the village. Well, I can't really call it a village since it's fairly bigger than one but still smaller than a city. There were about twenty to thirty houses there, a home for every Celestial, except me. It's not that I'm ostracized from everyone else; I just prefer to sleep outdoors. Many of the Celestials have offered to build me a home, probably feeling that the sun goddess should live in a magnificent palace or something. I simply replied, "The Celestial Plain is my home. I need nothing more."

As I entered the village, all the Celestials who saw me waved happily at me, greeting me back to the village. Makoto appeared, running up to me.

"Amaterasu, remember how I said that I was going to help Aki plant new trees," he asked me.

"Of course, I do. It's not like I have short-term memory loss," I said bluntly.

"Right, well, it's taking a little longer than expected. Do you mind helping us out?"

"Sure, I'll help."

I followed him to an empty field near the forest, and I saw two four new saplings already planted. Another Celestial was there, tending five other unplanted saplings. She smiled happily upon seeing me.

"Oh, Amaterasu," she said with excitement. "I'm glad to see you! Does this mean that you're going to help us?"

"You got it. So, what do you need help with," I asked her.

"We need help with digging since that takes the longest for Makoto," she said.

"It took you guys an hour to plant four saplings," I asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Of course," began Makoto. "It wouldn't take me long if you helped with digging, Aki."

"Hey, I brought all the saplings here all by myself while you were playing around," she said back.

"Anyway," I said loudly, interrupting the argument. "We need to focus on the situation now, not the past. Let's get started."

And we did. Aki would show me the right places to dig, while Makoto would plant the sapling and fill up the hole. I can't explain it, but I have an amazing talent for digging... With my bare hands. As if I wasn't weird enough. When the final sapling was planted, I dusted my hands off. There was still a lot of dirt on my hands.

Planting trees restores the nature of the Celestial Plain. The trees here are used to build more homes, and are the source of firewood. Whenever I or other Celestials cut down the trees, we plant more the next day to provide us future resources. I suppose both Aki and Makoto were given the task of planting the saplings.

"Thank you, Amaterasu," said Aki, her sincerity obvious. "These new saplings will grow to help us out later in the future."

"It's a pleasure to help," I said, admiring the saplings. "I'm off to wash my hands in the lake. I'll be back later."

Aki and Makoto smiled at me, and then walked back to the village. I turned and headed for the lake. I was surprised to find Ayumu there. He was throwing stones into the lake, the rocks jumping on the water's surface. The splashes of the rocks disturbed the sun's reflection in the water, sending off many ripples.

"What are you doing, Ayumu," I asked him. He looked at me with surprise, as if he didn't notice I was there to begin with.

"I'm skipping rocks. It really clears out my mind," he replied. "What about you?"

"I came here to wash my hands," I said, bending down and dipping my hands in the clear water. "See, I helped plant some new trees."

"You could have used your power to create more trees," he said.

"True, but I don't want anyone to be too dependent on me. It's not like I'll be around forever."

"What makes you say that?"

His voice sounded rather sad, and it occurred to me what I just said. I didn't mean to say that because it wasn't true. But, at the same time, it sounded like the truth. I pushed away the thought, and focused on an explanation for Ayumu.

"It's nothing. I don't know where that came from."

He seemed to accept my answer, but was still a little skeptical about it. I grew worried until I saw him pick up a flat rock and throw it into the lake. It skipped three times before sinking into the watery depths.

"I'll race you to the other side," I challenged him, feeling confident of myself.

"Swimming," he asked, unsure if that was what I meant.

"Yeah, swimming. I've been practicing, you know!"

He smirked, and nodded, accepting my challenge. We stood at the water's edge, staring across the lake to the opposite shore.

"Ready," he said, staring intently and preparing his body.

"Go," I yelled, and we both ran into the water. When the water was up to our waists, we started to swim. I controlled my breathing as we swam, and put even amounts of energy into my limbs. I didn't want to tire myself out while I was in the middle of the lake. I looked to see where Ayumu was. Unfortunately for me, he was a few yards ahead of me. I then put every ounce of power into my arms and legs, hoping that it was enough to pass Ayumu. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my breathing. When a couple of seconds passed by, I opened my eyes again. I found myself near the shore, and I swam faster. I got up when the ground was below my feet.

"I win," said Ayumu, who was already standing on the shoreline. "You're still a slow swimmer."

"You have to admit that I improved," I said.

"That you did."

"But, I guess swimming isn't my area. If we had a foot race, you can bet that I would've won that!"

Ayumu laughed at my comment.

"I'm going to head home and change my clothes, since these are soaking wet," he said, pointing towards the village.

"Okay. I just remembered that I need to check on those saplings."

We walked together on our way to the village. I had to leave him to check on the young trees. I stared at the saplings, which looked so fragile compared to the towering trees in the forest. I used my power to summon rain, which fell serenely around me. The saplings seemed to enjoy the rainfall. I looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was close to setting. I walked back to the village, all the Celestials heading indoors. The few that were still outside bid me goodnight before going in their homes.

I walked through the streets of the village, making sure that everyone was safely inside their homes. It's not like there was anything nearby that would harm them, but I couldn't help it. I care about all living things, both in the heavens and the mortal world. When I was sure that everyone was fine, I slowly walked to the empty grassland that wasn't too far away. The Celestial Plain had pretty much almost every geographical thing there is. There was a mountain, lake, forest, meadow, and, well, a plain. Hm, actually, that really isn't almost everything.

I walked through the sea of grass, until I suddenly stopped. I lied down on the grass and looked at the sky above me. The sun had already set, and the stars were appearing one after another. I stared at the starlit sky, using my finger to trace out patterns and shapes in the air. The moon, ever so slowly, moved across the sky, just like how the sun did before. It was an endless cycle. The sun would rise and provide warmth and light to the world. The moon would rise later, following the same path as the sun but chose whether to provide light to the world or not.

Despite the fact that I had control over night and day, the moon was completely foreign to me. It's funny how one doesn't know about something that has always been there. I would love to travel to the moon, but I know that it will forever be out of my reach. It was something that I could see but not grasp. I stared at the moon, and laughed. I laughed because I saw a rabbit shape in the moon. Why hadn't I seen it before? I smiled at the moon, wondering if it could smile back or if someone there was. The idea itself was absurd. I mean, how can there be life on that desolate rock?

My smile faded as I began to think on what I told Ayumu earlier. Was there a possibility that I could die? I know that divine beings eventually reach immortality, but how do I know that I have? I slowly grew worried, for these thoughts brought bigger questions to me. The idea of death made me realize that all things reach an end. Did that mean the peace of the Celestial Plain and the mortal world will come to an end? And could I do anything about it?

I stared at the night sky, and hoped that I would soon find the answers. For now, if the peace of my world will end, I should live my days to the fullest.

...

_**A/N: This is Moonlight Wolf91. It's been very long since I last wrote a fanfic. I've been very interested in original works on FPcom. However, while I was writing my own, fan fiction ideas popped into my head and was bugging me. I thought it best to write and get them out of my system. This chapter, in my opinion, is rather short. But it's the first chapter of more to come. And, must I really disclaim? Is it not obvious that I do NOT own Okami? The only thing I own is my copy of the game and all original characters I come up with. Also, if you think this idea was copied off of someone else who wrote a similar story for Okami, let me know and I will personally apologize to said author.**_

_**So, feel free to leave a review, especially if you think I can improve on something. Thank you.**_


End file.
